


Décorations lumineuses

by Felicia_Vardya



Series: Les conséquences d'un changement [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, M/M, calendrier de l'avent
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felicia_Vardya/pseuds/Felicia_Vardya
Summary: Peu avant Noël 2013, Clint désormais installé à New-York, va se balader dans les rues illuminées en compagnie de Lila et Tony. Et un certain dieu lui fait une petite surprise.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Lila Barton, Clint Barton & Lila Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Loki, Lila Barton & Tony Stark
Series: Les conséquences d'un changement [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030857
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Décorations lumineuses

**Author's Note:**

> Fait partie de la timeline de _L'attraction de la haine_ , se passe plusieurs mois après. L'autre OS est à lire _avant_. Un peu de fluff dans cette timeline qui n'est pas toute rose. D'autres OS seront entre les deux. / Léger spoiler de Captain America The Winter Soldier pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu.

Clint entra dans l’atelier, Lila réclamait « tonton Tony » pour aller se promener en ville -et accessoirement faire quelques achats de cadeaux-. Depuis la chute du SHIELD, il se faisait discret, travailler officiellement pour Tony était un avantage car comme Maria il était protégé par l’armée d’avocat de son ami. Sa trahison n’avait pas été dévoilée, pas encore, Loki agissait prudemment. Et il prenait son temps pour agir. Le problème pour l’archer, ça n’était pas les plans de Loki, il avait fini par l’accepter -même s’il n’était pas totalement d’accord sur tout avec son amant- ce qui l’ennuyait c’était l’absence  
  
« Hey Tony ! » Appela-t-il en s’appuyant contre l’encadrement de la porte, le milliardaire était encore en train de travailler.  
  
« Clint ? » Le milliardaire affichait un air légèrement hagard, et quelque peu perdu. « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »  
  
« J’allais me promener en ville avec Lila, elle a envie de voir les décorations, et elle te réclame. »  
  
Tony le fixa l’air totalement stupéfait, comme s’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que Lila réclame sa présence.  
  
« Allez viens, une sortie comme ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal. »  
  
Mouais ça, Tony n’en était pas totalement sûr. Mais puisque c’était pour Lila, il pouvait bien faire un effort.  
  
« D’accord, je vous rejoins en bas de la tour. »  
  
Clint hocha la tête et sortit de l’atelier.  
  
Quand Tony les rejoignit en bas, Lila lui attrapa d’office la main avec un énorme sourire, comme ça, il ne pourrait pas s’enfuir.  
  
« Bruce n’a pas voulu venir ? » Demanda Tony alors qu’ils descendaient de la voiture un peu plus tard pour aller sur une des rues commerciales. Tony avait demandé à Happy de venir les chercher trois heures plus tard, pour qu’ils puissent profiter un peu. La rue avait été rendue piétonne pour l’occasion.  
  
« Non. Visiblement il préfère la compagnie de son livre à la notre. »  
  
Lila regardait autour d’elle en essayant de tout voir, son émerveillement était clair pour les deux hommes, et en même temps c’était tellement compréhensible. Vu que Clint et elle ne vivaient à New-York que depuis quelques mois, elle n’avait jamais vécu un Noël New-yorkais. Alors une rue totalement illuminée par ces décorations lumineuses, et toutes les décorations des vitrines des magasins -lumières et décors hivernaux pratiquement réalistes compris-, ça avait de quoi fasciné et émerveillé une petite fille.  
  
Ils déambulaient tranquillement. Et si Tony était reconnu, quelques regards noirs de Clint qui n’avait pas envie qu’on les importune, suffisaient à empêcher les gens d’approcher.  
  
« Je crois qu’on est suivi. » Dit Clint au bout d’un moment, heureusement être officiellement le garde du corps de Tony -globalement il était payer par Stark Industries pour ne quasi rien faire, bon ça lui permettait de récupérer les agents qu’il avait recruté et de s’occuper de sa fille- lui donnait la possibilité d’avoir une arme sur lui lors de sorties en compagnie de son ami.  
  
« Oui, j’ai cru remarquer aussi. » Ils approchaient d’un magasin où un Père Noël attendait les enfants pour faire des photos.  
  
Clint s’arrêta et s’accroupit près de sa fille.  
  
« Sweetheart, tu veux aller faire une photo avec le Père Noël ? »  
  
« Ouiii ! » S’exclama Lila.  
  
Clint lui donna un peu d’argent et la laissa rejoindre les enfants qui faisaient la file. Le Père Noël était dans l’entrée du magasin, et les enfants faisaient la file jusqu’à l’extérieur pour faire une photo. La plupart étaient accompagnés de leurs parents.  
  
« Tu es sûr que c’est une bonne idée ? »  
  
« Elle est mieux dans la file, on ne sait pas qui nous suit. » Et il ne voulait pas qu’elle soit en danger. Ni la foule au cas où un cinglé voudrait s’en prendre à Tony. Ils s’éloignèrent un peu en direction de la ruelle face au magasin, que Clint continuait de surveiller du coin de l'œil.  
  
L’homme qui les suivait arriva finalement à proximité. Et un soupir de soulagement échappa à Clint qui eut droit a un regard interrogateur de Tony.  
  
« Loki. » Souffla l’archer.  
  
Le regard du milliardaire s’écarquilla alors que Clint lui donnait son gobelet de café.  
  
« Quoi ? »  
  
Une illusion les entoura, laissant voir à tout le monde -à l’exception de Lila- que Tony et Clint étaient adossés au mur d’un immeuble et qu'ils attendaient que Lila ressorte du magasin.  
  
« Comment tu m’as reconnu ? » Demanda Loki qui défi l’illusion qui l’entourait lui en s’approchant suffisamment pour prendre le visage de l’archer en coupe et l’embrasser, absolument pas gêné par la présence de Tony.  
  
Clint agrippa le col du dieu en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille. Profitant du baiser. Loki lui avait manqué.  
  
« Quand je te vois, c’est tout mon corps qui me dit que c’est toi. » Murmura l’archer, juste assez fort pour que Loki l’entende.  
  
Le dieu eut un sourire et jeta un coup d’œil à Tony qui regardait en direction du magasin, pour ne pas les déranger dans leurs retrouvailles. Le milliardaire n’était pas stupide, il avait bien comprit que Loki avait utiliser sa magie pour que personne ne remarque rien.  
  
« Tu m’as manqué, Clint. » Dit finalement Loki.  
  
L’archer haussa un sourcil, sceptique, mais il décida que Loki ne jouait pas. Il n’y avait pas de lueur de folie, ni de signe de mensonge ou de tromperie dans les yeux verts du dieu.  
  
« Tu m’as manqué aussi. »  
  
Quand Lila revint, sa photo tenue précieusement dans les mains, Loki et Clint s’embrassaient encore. La fillette grimaça et tira sur le manteau de son tonton Tony pour qu’il la prenne dans ses bras. Le milliardaire s’exécuta de bonne grâce et s’éclaircit la gorge.  
  
« Pas que je veuille vous déranger dans vos retrouvailles, mais si on reste là, on va nous remarquer malgré l’illusion. »  
  
Loki s’écarta de Clint et lui lança un regard noir avant de remettre son illusion personnelle et de défaire l’autre. Il les accompagna ensuite.

**Author's Note:**

> Jour 8 : Lumières [Défi festif]  
> Fandom du 11/08/2020 au 18/08/2020 : Marvel [Fandom de la semaine]  
> Balance : Personnage : Loki (Marvel) [Horoscope]  
> CREATURE 38 : Sorcière [Bestiaire fantastique]  
> Pop n22 : Dame Eowyn -Noble : écrire sur le roi Arthur ou écrire sur un membre d'une famille royale. [Collectionner les Pops]  
> 997\. Émerveillement [Si tu l'oses]  
> Thème 74 : Mon (ma) meilleur(e) ami(e) [7 couples pour un thème]  
> Défi Sarah et Voirloup n°169 - Placer le mot Lumière [Les défis de Sarah et Voirloup]  
> L - Lumière [Alphabet des thèmes]  
> ACTION 261 : Aller voir les illuminations de la ville [Foire aux folles actions]  
> C : Clint Barton [Alphabet des personnages]  
> Défi couple 433 : Loki/Clint Barton [Foire aux couples]  
> Dieu du 06/08/2020 : Loki (mythologie nordique) [Dieu de la semaine]  
> Couple du 01/12/2020 : Loki / Clint Barton [Couple du jour]  
> Personnage 6 : Loki [Foire aux personnages]  
> Lieu du 17/10/2020 : New-York [Lieu du jour]  
> Personnage du 03/12/2020 : Clint Barton [Personnage du jour]  
> Célébrité du 07/10/2020 : Tom Hiddleston [Célébrité du jour]  
> ACTION 304 : Faire une surprise à quelqu’un [Vol partiel ou complet d'un défi]  
> Mot du 14/06/2020 : Lumière [Mot du jour]  
> Cinquantième baiser : Un baiser après une longue absence [Le défi des baisers]  
> Défi baiser 122 : Un baiser devant un enfant qui fait une grimace (ou pas) [Foire aux baisers]  
> Mignonnerie du 04/12/2020 Vos persos se baladent dans leur ville décorée pour Noël [Mignonnerie du jour]  
> Couleur du 08/10/2020 : vert (green) [Couleur du jour]  
> Foire aux duos 140 : Tony Stark & Clint Barton & Lila Barton [Foire aux duos]  
> Prompt du 05/07/2020 : "-Comment tu m’as reconnu?  
> -Quand je te vois, c’est tout mon corps qui me dit que c’est toi." [Prompt du jour]


End file.
